


10 драбблов про Славу с Сашей с Ромой

by victor_reno



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, zenit fc
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:13:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22818304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victor_reno/pseuds/victor_reno
Relationships: Alexander Kerzhakov/Roman Shirokov, Vyacheslav Malafeev/Roman Shirokov





	1. Chapter 1

1.

\- Подъём.  
Слава открывает глаза и тут же закрывает их обратно.  
\- Вставай-вставай, нехер притворяться. Ромка уже кофе готовит.  
Кержаков сидит на краю кровати абсолютно голый, зевает и щёлкает кнопками пульта.  
\- Бляяя…. – тянет Слава, медленно перекатываясь на бок и стараясь подняться. Тело болит так, словно по нему танк проехал. Или два танка.  
\- Встал? – в дверях стоит Широков в своих мягких штанах и криво улыбается, а Кержаков вдруг начинает гоготать.  
\- Оба. Рты. Закрыли. – выдавливает Малафеев и плетётся в ванную. – Выйду. Выебу.

2.

Морда небритая и заспанная.  
Морду побрить бы и умыть бы, а потом напоить кофе и выкинуть этих двоих к чертям собачим.  
Стоп. Это Кержакова квартира.  
Значит так, морду умыть, кофе попить и свалить нахер подобру-поздорову.  
Когда он выходит, эти два идиота лежат в кровати. Голые. Кержаков улыбаясь хлопает по покрывалу.  
\- Ложись посерёдке.  
\- Вы…чего?  
\- Ты же обещал. – Широков криво усмехается.  
Сколько там, говорят, времени мужики думают в день о сексе? Не верьте.

3.

У Сашки глаза синющщие. И морда пьяная.  
\- Ты, пьянь, так и не протрезвел… - шепчет Слава, хватая его за затылок, притягивая к себе и целуя. Сильно так целуя, взасос. Кержаков что-то мычит ему в рот и валится рядом.  
\- Вы, блядь, осторожнее можете? – Широков поднимает свою голову. – Вы мне либо в ухо зарядите, либо я тебе, Славик, хер откушу!  
\- Не… откусывай… - хрипит Малафеев и зажмуривается.  
У Романа ошалелый взгляд. Он поднимается выше и тянется губами. Целует. Солёный рот.  
Сашка перехватывает его, и лезет к нему целоваться сам.  
У них губы влажные, блестят.  
Слава моргает часто, пытается выдохнуть.  
\- Ты. – Сашка толкает Рому к Славе. – Ну.  
У Широкова ресницы как у девчонки. Дрожат, длинные.  
Он кусает нижнюю губу и тихо стонет, когда Слава ложится на него всем весом, коленом раздвигает его ноги.  
Кержаков лежит рядом, смотрит пристально и улыбается.

4.

С каждым толчком Широков ахает чуть громче.  
\- Он когда трахается, воет, как баба из порнухи… - тихо говорит Кержаков, кусая Малафеева в плечо. Тот только зажмуривается сильнее.  
\- Слав… - Роман тянет его к себе, языком раздвигает его губы, лижется как кошак.  
Его всего трясёт и он кончает первым, оставляя на животе Малафеева мокрое липкое пятно, выползает из под него и валится, кутаясь в одеяло.  
Кержаков смеётся невпопад и ойкает, когда Слава толкает его рядом с Романом и наваливается уже на него.  
\- Ёбаный конвейер… - ржёт Сашка и затыкается, протяжно захрипев.  
Роман лежит рядом, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, его спина поднимается и опускается в такт дыханию.  
\- Рот закрой… - шепчет Слава и наклонившись целует Кержакова.  
Он горячий. И тугой.  
\- Славик, долбонавт, ты ж… - стонет он. – Тише ты…  
У него глаза совсем безумного синего цвета, когда он кончает...

5.

\- Я в душ. – Сашка сползает с кровати и также почти ползком направляется в ванную.  
\- Ты живой?… - Слава трогает Романа за плечо.  
\- Нет. – доносится из-под одеяла. – Падла. Я сесть не смогу неделю.  
\- Сможешь. Ты в прошлый раз также говорил.  
Слава убрал одеяло, нагнулся. Потянул Рому за короткие волосы.  
\- Иди сюда. Ну, иди, Ромка, хватит…  
Широко выпростался из одеяла, ткнулся лбом в Славкину грудь.  
\- Чудище. – пробормотал он.  
\- Да ладно тебе…  
Поцеловал его. Сразу размяк, идиотина. Ласкуша, целоваться любит.  
\- В следующий раз только ты и я, хорошо? – Слава поцеловал его в подбородок. – А Кержа вон отправим…  
\- К Ломбертсу… - смеясь, подсказал Широков.  
\- Я всё слышу! – раздалось из ванной. – Хватит там сосаться уже, я жрать хочу.  
\- Доброе утро. – Роман лизнул Славу по губам.

6.

\- Пизда с ушами, может, ты в Твиттере тогда напишешь, что мы с тобой трахаемся?  
Слава толкает Ромку в спину.  
\- Будешь на меня гнать, напишу. – огрызается тот.  
\- Девочки, не ругаемся… - ржёт Кержаков и пробегает мимо, сверкая голой задницей.  
\- Дольше всех возились! – ворчит тренер, проходя мимо. – Все уже разошлись.  
Они моются. Привычная процедура после тренировки...  
Роман чуть не заорал, когда Слава обнял его сзади.  
\- Ебанутый, иди к себе и мойся там! – он пытается развернуться в кольце рук и чуть не сшибает своим весом Славу.  
\- Тихо ты, а! – тот снова толкает Широкова и прижимает его к стенке душевой. – Вот чего ты вопишь?  
Он весь мыльный и скользкий. Тёплый.  
\- Ромка, повернись, м? – шепчет Слава ему на ухо.  
Слава Богу, вода шумит.  
\- Иди-ка ты, Славик! – сверкает глазами Широков.  
\- Да легко! – скалится тот. – Ты только повернись, мне неудобно.  
\- Слав… Ну Славкаааа…  
У Малафеева длинные руки. И пальцы.  
Роман стонет и утыкается лбом в его плечо, когда кипер, погладив его по бедру, проникает меж ягодиц и...  
\- Нууу…. – Слава хмурится. – Ты чего?  
Вместо ответа тот только поворачивается к нему спиной.

7.

\- Знаешь о чём я сегодня вспоминал… - Слава куснул Романа в шею. Тот поморщился, выдохнул. Больно.  
\- Нет… - закусил губу, закрыл глаза. Пальцы толкнулись меж ягодиц, внутрь, сильнее.  
\- Да тот случай.  
\- Какой… - двинулся лбом о кафель. Больно как.  
\- Да всё тот же…  
Пальцы исчезли. Слава носом провёл по ямке на затылке.  
\- Славик… - выдохнул Роман. – Кто старое помянет, помнишь, да…  
\- Помню…  
Обхватил рукой поперёк живота, почувствовал, как напряглись мышцы.  
\- Не знаю, что хочу сделать с тобой, убить или трахнуть… - признался.  
\- Давай как-нибудь по очереди, а? – Широков откинул голову назад, на его плечо. – Ты долго ещё? Я отсырею тут…  
Вцепился в его бёдра пальцами, дёрнул на себя, он опять лбом вперёд, в стену, еле успел свои ладони подставить, ойкнул, тихо вскрикнул, вошёл в него быстро.  
\- Больно?  
\- Нет, блядь, щекотно… - прошипел.  
Бока, мышцы на спине, лопатки. Приподнялись, как у птицы, которая сейчас взлетит.  
Прижался к его спине, чувствуя животом и грудью все выступы; ягодицы упругие, кожа мокрая, звук с которым мокрое тело ударяется о другое – ужасно неприличный.  
Прогнулся, лицо прячет в руках.  
Сунул руку вниз и вперёд, обхватил его член ладонью, он подался назад.  
\- Вот заебись было бы, если бы кто забежал сейчас. – а он стоит под душем, вода течёт по его лицу, он улыбается с закрытыми глазами. – И никакого Твиттера не нужно…  
Встаёшь под воду вместе с ним и гладишь его по щеке.

8.

\- Охуительное зрелище. – говорит Рома, смотря вниз.  
\- Что? – Слава на секунду отрывается от своего занятия.  
\- Да нет, ты продолжай…  
Пальцы мазнули его по лбу, носу. Слава поймал их губами, чуть прикусил, отпустил.  
Рома тут же сунул их себе в рот.  
\- Солёные. – заявил он. Малафеев сглотнул.  
\- Я с тобой сейчас такое… - начал он, но тот толкнул его обратно.  
\- Нет, ты обещал.  
Стянул с него белые плавки, до колен, потом подумал и ещё ниже, стреножив Широкова.  
Погладил по животу, по бедру, ущипнул легонько за ягодицу.  
\- Ты… - засмеялся.  
\- Чего? – недовольно губы искривил.  
\- Такой ты мужик всё-таки… - Слава фыркнул.  
Ноздри затрепетали.  
\- Ромка, расслабься. – провёл ладонью от колена вверх.  
Его пальцы, лёгкие, в волосах, за ушами, поглаживают, спускаются вниз по лицу, под подбородок… Смотрит сквозь ресницы, глаза почти закрыты.  
\- Незабываемо.

9.

\- Мы наебнёмся или я наебнусь, ударюсь башкой…  
Слава не выдерживает и затыкает ему рот поцелуем.  
\- Как же ты много болтаешь всегда… - шепчет он ему в рот. Рома хмыкает, обнимая его за шею и наваливаясь на него.  
\- Я сижу у тебя на коленях, между прочим, если уронишь меня, я тебя убью…  
\- Не уроню, я тебя крепко держу… Ты тяжёлый…  
В комнате жарко, на лбу Романа пот бисеринками, над верхней губой. Скатывается по скулам, по шее, щекотно.  
Солёный, пряный, запрокидывает голову, глаза блестят, подставляет под укусы шею, стонет громко, облизывает свои тёмные губы, приподнимается и опускается, насаживается на Славкин член до конца, у него мокрые от пота ягодицы, скользкие, пальцы соскальзывают. Слава медленно опускается на спину и Рома сидит на нём верхом, упирается ладонями в покрывало по сторонам от головы Малафеева, наклоняется к его лицу, сдувает капельку пота с кончика носа, облизывает губы.  
Его скулы, губы, нос, подбородок, лоб, блестят от влаги, блестит грудь, спина мокрая, Слава цепляется за его шею, тянет к себе, они соприкасаются лбами.  
\- Вот осталось только кончать одновременно. – выдыхает Роман. – Романтика, блядь.

10.

Слава просыпается оттого что Роман целует его в живот, целует ниже, облизывает шершавым языком его член.  
\- Доброго утра… - бормочет кипер Зенита. – Ты…  
\- Тсс. – Широков поднимает голову. – Тихо. Ещё не утро, ночь ещё.  
Он трётся подбородком и щекой о живот Славы, поднимается на локтях и целует его в губы, медленно, долго.  
Ложится на него, одну руку ему под голову, вторую на бедро, поглаживает.  
\- Если ты хотел меня завести… - бормочет Малафеев.  
\- Ммм… я хочу тебя… - у Ромки закрыты глаза.  
Он осторожен, предельно осторожен, медленно, тягуче.  
Слава задыхается от веса его тела, от его взгляда сквозь ресницы,  
Они сплетаются, обнимаясь, щека к щеке.  
Странное ощущение. Больно и приятно.  
Роман целует его в лоб и глаза, словно благодарит, а затем снова соскальзывает вниз и долго делает ему минет, растягивая удовольствие до предела.  
Когда Слава открывает глаза, сквозь шторы в комнату рвётся рассвет.


	2. еще драбблы

Пейринг: кержаков/сычев  
Рейтинг: нц17, больше за мат)  
Жанр: хумор, стёб, ромэнс, пвп.  
Саммари: москва, дима, саша, кошки.

\- Что ты мне в ухо то пыхтишь, дурак…  
\- Тихо ты, Дим, чо орёшь…  
\- Хочу и ору… хватит возиться… что ты там копаешься?  
\- У тебя, бля, не штаны, а срам… Сними их уже, на хер, или я тебя в рот трахну…  
\- Давай, бля, Саша, громче, ещё не вся Москва тебя слышала…  
\- Хочешь, чтобы я сейчас на балкон вышел и это крикнул?  
\- С балкона тогда можешь не заходить…  
\- Морррда, что ты ржёшь то, а? ну, иди сюда, иди… Димонька, иди… чёрт…  
\- Чего?  
\- Твоя кошка меня царапнула…  
\- Это не кошка, а кот, я тебе уже говорил… ой…  
\- Бля, ну Дим, ну срамота же… Снимай, давай… ууу, задницу отрастил…  
\- Не нравится – дверь там…  
\- Жопа белая, спина чёрная, всё эти твои Мальдивы…  
\- Бали, дебил… Хватит там мою задницу рассматривать, не в первый же раз…  
\- Давно не виделись, Дим, дай налюбуюсь то… Бля, ты ногами так не маши, чуть по яйцам мне не зарядил… Чёрт.  
\- Что опять? Опять кошка?  
\- Не… Я щас. У тебя резинка есть?  
\- Ты же сказал, что… Ну бляяяя… Саша, ёпт, обломов….  
\- Да ладно, слушай… Не привыкать же… А это… есть?  
\- Что это?  
\- Ну, это… у тебя есть?  
\- Хватит мне спину мусолить! Нет. Нету…  
\- Как это?  
\- Так это! Кончилось…  
\- Ну, тогда, Дим…  
\- Вот ЩАС! Хватит ржать, дурак, сейчас в аптеку побежишь… Бомж бомжом, бля, денег на смазку нет чтоль?  
\- Ладно, погоди-ка, лохомот, блин, устрою я тебе… Лежи, не вставай!  
\- Ты куда?  
\- Лежи, говорю…  
\- Бля, связался же на свою голову… Что вы смотрите то, спать идите… Топорик, уйди уже…  
\- Не вставай…  
\- Да лежу я… Что ты там несёшь?  
\- Ничего, лежи… Дииим, вот так приподнимись…  
\- Саш… это что, масло?  
\- Тебе жалко чтоль? для твоей же задницы…  
\- Ну… блин… я на нём готовлю…  
\- Я теперь тоже на нём готовлю…  
\- Дурак… Ммм… Тише тыыы…  
\- Соскучился, извини… Так лучше… Дииим… Вот так повернись… Ох, бля… иди сюда… вот… ооооойхорошиймоооой….  
\- Сааааш… саш….сааааш нууу…..  
\- Ну чего ты мяучешь… Дим… дай…поцелую, дай…  
\- Вот так ещё раз… Сашааа….  
\- Чего шёпотом то? Иди ко мне… ох, бля… ну… тяжело, небось?  
\- Не… молчи только…  
…  
\- Какой из них Топорик?  
\- Этот…  
\- Ты умнее имени придумать коту не мог?  
\- Тебя не спросил… Как надо было назвать? «Кержаков»?  
\- Ну хоть бы так… И тогда б я всегда у тебя в кровати спал…

Название: ---  
Пейринг: ширл/губачан  
Рейтинг: пг13  
Жанр: хумор, ромэнс.  
Саммари: питер, радек, томаш, йежишек, матрас.

\- Поедем к тебе, Радек?  
\- Прямо вот сейчас?  
\- Ну, можем немного посидеть ещё и поедем к тебе…  
\- Такси взять придётся, я выпил…  
\- Нестрашно, тут же идти недалеко, ты сам сказал…  
\- Т…ты уверен?  
\- Ты самый настоящий чех. Пятнадцать раз спросишь…  
\- А ты самый настоящий словак. В омут с головой…  
\- Лучше в омут с головой, чем вот так…  
\- Тома, мы сейчас поругаемся…  
\- Поэтому пойдём, нечего тут сидеть.  
…  
\- Холодно как…  
\- Это всё потому что ты не послушал меня и оделся легко, Томаш.  
\- Нет, холодно, потому что холодно! А оделся я нормально. Который дом твой?  
\- Этот, проходи… проходи в лифт, нажмёшь кнопку? Томаш… Тома… да погоди ты…  
\- Ты что, в лифте не целовался ни разу, пещерный ты человек?  
\- Ты то ли пьяный, то ли…  
\- То ли ты раздумал…  
\- Я не раздумал, до квартиры хоть подожди…  
\- Радек, я вот думаю, если б я тебя сам не поцеловал, ты бы вообще, наверное, и не подумал мне ничего говорить… И то, повезло, что ты напился…  
\- Много болтаешь, Тома… Проходи…  
\- Ты точно здесь живёшь?  
\- Ну да, а что? Почему ты смеёшься?  
\- Выглядит так, словно ты только что сюда переехал…  
\- Нет… Проходи на кухню… Я сейчас…  
\- Ты куда?  
\- Неважно…  
\- Радек…  
\- Святый Йежишек, Томаш, я в туалет! Что ты смеёшься?  
\- Ничего, чех…  
\- Словак…  
…  
\- Ты где?  
\- Я тут… Радек, это что?  
\- Ммм, матрас, не видишь?  
\- А где у тебя кровать?  
\- Кровати нет, Тома, я сплю на матрасе…  
\- Ты что, четыре года спишь на матрасе?  
\- Ну, не четыре… Вначале я жил в гостинице, но мне там ужасно не нравилось, неуютно как-то…  
\- Ну конечно, а матрас - это очень уютно…  
\- Вполне…  
\- И три года ты спишь на матрасе? Радек… ты чего?  
\- Я… сейчас… тебе… покажу… каким может быть уютным этот матрас…  
\- Ширл… Придурок… Ты хоть знаешь, сколько ты весишь?  
\- Семьдесят четыре килограмма…  
\- Повтори, пожалуйста…  
\- Семьде… Почему ты опять смеёшься, а?  
\- Не могу привыкнуть, как ты звуки тянешь…  
…  
\- Радек…  
\- М? ты не спишь что ли? Опять смеёшься, Тома?…  
\- Давай, в следующий раз лучше ко мне?

Название: ---  
Пейринг: анюков/денисов  
Рейтинг: пг13  
Жанр: стёб, хумор.  
Саммари: питер, саня, игорь, зенит.

\- Сань.  
\- Чего?  
\- Спрошу – не обидишься?  
\- Нет…  
\- Точно?  
\- Игорь, не муди, спрашивай уже…  
\- Ты когда женишься то?  
\- Горит чтоль?  
\- Ну, не горит…  
\- Ну и что тогда спрашиваешь?  
\- А сказал – не обидишься…  
\- Что случилось то?  
\- Да ничего…  
\- Кто-нибудь что сказал?  
\- Да не…  
\- Игорь…  
\- Ну, ладно, сказал…  
\- Кто?  
\- Ага, так я тебе и сдал его…  
\- Из команды кто-то что ли?  
\- Сань, не выпытывай.  
\- Сашка?  
\- Нет…  
\- Ромка чтоль?  
\- Нееет…  
\- Славик?  
\- Сань, ты шутишь?  
\- Значит Вовка.  
\- Почему Вовка то?  
\- А кто ещё? Не Данни же…  
\- А вдруг Данни?  
\- Ну-ну… Ну, бля, выйдет он, я ему руки оторву… Они ему всё равно не нужны…  
\- Сань, да не надо никому руки отрывать. Не Вовка это…  
\- А кто?  
\- Неважно.  
\- Игорь… С хера ли начинать разговор тогда?  
\- Вот, бля, говорил же – обидишься…  
\- Тьфу тебя… Не женюсь я, Игорь.  
\- Это почему?  
\- Это потому… Голубой я.  
\- Ага, ещё и сине-белый.  
\- Что ты ржёшь то? Спросил – я ответил. Не хочешь – не верь.  
\- Сань, хары брехать. Скорее Дед Мороз существует, чем ты голубой.  
\- Мне-то какое дело.  
\- Сааань…  
\- Ну чего тебе опять?  
\- А я теперь тоже, того… голубой, что ли?  
\- Ты, Гарик, дурак. Марш из моей кровати, штаны надел и домой иди. Тебя, небось, жена ищет.


End file.
